This is a story about Joe and Kent
by ruby pendragon
Summary: This is a story about Joe and Kent. please listen to the songs


_**This is a story about Joe and Kent.**_

_Joe and Kent have broken up and they both want to get back together so they are go down to the pub with the team and it is karaoke night so they sing and this is what they are going to sing .so here go ._

_Joe : __Friday night you and your boys went out to eat  
Then they hung out  
But you came home around three, yes you did  
If six of y'all went out  
Then four of you were really cheap  
'Cause only two of you had dinner  
I found your credit card receipt  
It's not right, but it's okay  
I'm gonna make it anyway  
Pack your bags up and leave  
Don't you dare come running back to me  
It's not right, but it's okay  
I'm gonna make it anyway  
Close the door behind you, leave your key  
I'd rather be alone than unhappy  
I'll pack your bags  
So you can leave town for a week, yes I am  
The phone rings and then you look at me  
You said it was one of your friends  
Down on 54th Street, boy  
So why did 2-1-3  
Show up on your caller ID?  
It's not right, but it's okay  
I'm gonna make it anyway  
Pack your bags up and leave  
Don't you dare come running back to me  
It's not right, but it's okay  
I'm gonna make it anyway  
Close the door behind you, leave your key  
I'd rather be alone than unhappy  
I have been through all of this before (I've been through all this before)  
So how would you think (Don't think about, don't think about it)  
That I could stand around and take some more? (Get goin', get gone)  
Things are gonna change (Things are goin' to change baby)  
'Cos I don't wanna be a fool anymore (You don't stand no chance, boy)  
That's why you have to leave  
(I say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahhh)  
So don't turn around to see my face (Don't turn around)  
There's no more tears left here for you to see  
Was it really worth you going out like that?  
Tell me, was it really worth you going out like that?  
See I'm moving on and I refuse to turn back  
See all of this time  
I thought I had somebody down for me  
It turns out you were making a fool of me_

_It's not right, but it's okay (It's not right, it's okay)  
I'm gonna make it anyway (I'm gonna, I'm gonna, yeahhh)  
Pack your bags up and leave (Close the door and leave your keys)  
Don't you dare come running back to me  
(I'd rather be alone than unhappy)  
It's not right, but it's okay (It's not right, it's okay baby)  
I'm gonna make it anyway (I can pay my own rent)  
Close the door behind you (Pay my light bills)  
Leave your key (Take care of my business)  
I'd rather be alone (Oh, oh)  
Than unhappy (Ohhh)_

_Kent : _  
_Share my life, take me for what I am  
'Cause I'll never change all my colors for you  
Take my love, I'll never ask for too much  
Just all that you are and everything that you do._

I don't really need to look very much further  
I don't want to have to go where you don't follow  
I won't hold it back again, this passion inside  
I can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide

Don't make me close one more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you there  
Don't walk away from me  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing  
If I don't have you, you, you, you, you

You see through, right to the heart of me  
You break down my walls with the strength of your love  
I never knew love like I've known it with you  
Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to

I don't really need to look very much further  
I don't want to have to go where you don't follow  
I won't hold it back again, this passion inside  
I can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide  
Your love I'll remember forever

Oh, don't make me close one more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you there  
Don't walk away from me  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing

Don't make me close one more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you there  
Don't walk away from me, no  
Don't walk away from me

Don't you dare walk away from me  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing  
If I don't have you, you  
If I don't have you, oh 

_Joe :_

_You Say, Oh Girl, It's A Cold World  
When You Keep It All To Yourself  
I Said You Can't Hide On The Inside  
All The Pain You've Ever Felt  
You Better Ransom Your Heart, And Baby Don't Look Back  
'Cause We Got Nobody Else  
We're Runnin' With The Shadows Of The Night  
So Baby Take My Hand, It'll Be All Right  
Surrender All Your Dreams To Me Tonight  
They'll Come True In The End_

I'm Gonna Harden My Heart  
I'm Gonna Swallow My Tears  
I'm Gonna Turn...And...Leave You...  
Darlin' In My Wildest Dreams  
I Never Thought I'd Go  
But It's Time To Let You Know...  
I'M Gonna Harden My Heart

We're Runnin' With The Shadows Of The Night

I'M Gonna Swallow My Tears

So Baby Take My Hand, It'll Be All Right

I'M Gonna Turn,And,Leave You Here!

Surrender All Your Dreams To Me Tonight  
They'll Come True In The End

_Kent :__ There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed if I just listened to it  
Right outside the window  
There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned dust  
And I knew my eyes were drying up forever  
I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made  
But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit that  
It's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
And you hold me like this  
It's so hard to believe  
But it's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back,  
It's all coming back to me now)  
There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light,  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure,  
It was more than any laws allow,  
Baby, baby  
If I kiss you like this  
And if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist  
And it's all coming back to me,  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now  
But it's all coming back!  
But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then  
But if I touch you like this  
And if you kiss me like that,  
It was so long ago,  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you touch me like this  
And if I kiss you like that,  
It was gone with the wind,  
But it's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back,  
It's all coming back to me now)  
There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light,  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure,  
It was more than any laws allow,  
Baby, baby, baby  
When you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that,  
it was gone with the wind,  
But it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
Then we see what we want to see,  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies,  
All coming back to me,  
I can barely recall  
But it's coming back to me now  
If you forgive me all this,  
If I forgive you all that,  
We forgive and forget,  
And it's all coming back to me  
Now..._

_Joe : __We both lie silently still  
In the dead of the night  
Although we both lie close together  
We feel miles apart inside_

Was it something I said or something I did  
Did my words not come out right  
Though I tried not to hurt you  
Though I tried  
But I guess thats why they say

Chorus:  
Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn

Though its been a while now  
I can still feel so much pain  
Like a knife that cuts you the wound heals  
But the scar, that scar remains

I know I could have saved a love that night  
If Id known what to say  
Instead of makin love  
We both made our separate ways

But now I hear you found somebody new  
And that I never meant that much to you  
To hear that tears me up inside  
And to see you cuts me like a knife  
I guess

Chorus:  
Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn 

_Kent : _

_I can't win, I can't reign  
I will never win this game  
Without you, without you  
I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you_

I won't run, I won't fly  
I will never make it by  
Without you, without you  
I can't rest, I can't fight  
All I need is you and I,  
Without you, without you

Oh oh oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without  
You! You! You!  
Without you

I can't erase, so I'll take blame  
But I can't accept that we're estranged  
Without you, without you  
I can't quit now, this can't be right  
I can't take one more sleepless night  
Without you, without you

I won't soar, I won't climb  
If you're not here, I'm paralyzed  
Without you, without you  
I can't look, I'm so blind  
I lost my heart, I lost my mind  
Without you, without you

Oh oh oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without  
You! You! You!  
Without you

I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you  
Without you 

_Now Joe and Kent are back together and now they sing song for love for each other and the team are happy that they are back together. So here we go._

_Joe and Kent :_

_Uptown girl  
She's been living in her uptown world  
I bet she never had a back street guy  
I bet her mama never told her why_

I'm gonna try for an uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am

And when she knows what  
She wants from her time  
And when she wakes up  
And makes up her mind

She'll see I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love with an uptown girl  
You know I've seen her in her uptown world  
She's getting tired of her high class toys  
And all her presents from her uptown boys  
She's got a choice

Uptown girl  
You know I can't afford to buy her pearls  
But maybe someday when my ship comes in  
She'll understand what kind of guy I've been  
And then I'll win

And when she's walking  
She's looking so fine  
And when she's talking  
She'll say that she's mine

She'll say I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am

Uptown girl  
She's my uptown girl  
You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl

My uptown girl  
You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
My uptown girl  
You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
My uptown girl 

_Joe and Kent :_

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on

So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world 

_Joe and Kent :_

_(When I first saw you, I saw love.  
And the first time you touched me, I felt love.  
And after  
all this time, you're still the one I love.)  
Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday_

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night

Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night 

___Joe and Kent :_

_Clocks strikes upon the hour  
And the sun begins to fade  
Still enough time to figure out  
How to chase my blues away  
I've done alright up 'til now  
It's the light of day that shows me how  
And when the night falls loneliness calls_

[Chorus:]  
Oh! Wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah! Wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me

I've been in love and lost my senses  
Spinning through the town  
Soon or later the fever ends  
And I wind up feeling down  
I need a man who'll take a chance  
On a love that burns hot enough to last  
So when the night falls  
My lonely heart calls

[chorus] 

_And they lived happy ever after the end . _


End file.
